kerokerofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Primero
El Primero es una historia creada por "Tete-chin", narra una historia corta sobre un misterioso niño que viene de un futuro donde los aliens y los pokopenses conviven en paz, pero ¿realmente el futuro es tan maravilloso? Prólogo Justo estaba amaneciendo en el parque. Los tonos rosados iluminaban los columpios metálicos y bañaban la arena con su brillo. Entre ese juego de luces y sombras matutinos destacó una línea que parecía pintada en el aire, flotando y haciéndose gruesa, por la que una figura iluminada por el camino se abrió paso. Un poco más avanzada la mañana. En la residencia de los Hinata todo comenzaba con normalidad, con toda la normalidad que puede haber en una casa habitada por aliens. -¡Ahhh, ranuchaaa!- Se oyó gritar a Natsumi. -Gero, gero, gero.- Rió Keroro correteando por la casa perseguido por Natsumi. –Buenos días, Don Fuyuki. -Buenos días sargento, buenos días Natsumi.- Saludó Fuyuki. Al pasar por su lado, Natsumi logró aplastar a la rana verde con la escoba. -¡Ya estás devolviendo mi ventana a su forma original, deja de modificar la casa!- Se quejó Natsumi cogiendo a Keroro por una anca y agitándolo. -¡Pero así queda mejor!- Replicó la rana. Estampó a la rana contra el suelo, y señalándole con el dedo de manera amenazante le dijo que le prohibía montar más maquetas hasta que arreglase su ventana, a la cual le había añadido un dispositivo que evitaba que entrasen moscas, el cual, creado por Kururu, se acabó volviendo loco y casi echa por la ventana a Natsumi. -¡Nooo!- El sargento se arrastró hasta engancharse en la pierna de Fuyuki. –Don Fuyuki…- Lloriqueó. –Hoy íbamos a comprar el Shin Musha Gundam, ese no salió en la serie sino en uno de los juegos de PS2. -¡No me importa de dónde sale, te lo prohíbo!- Dio un paso fuerte Natsumi. -Venga, no seas dura con él, el sargento sólo intentaba ayudar, además, se lo debo por llevarme a investigar el suceso de Metepec.- Sonrió bondadoso Fuyuki. -Eres demasiado tolerante con él…- Refunfuñó Natsumi. -¡Está bien! Pero cuando vuelvas vas a tener el doble de trabajo en la casa, te recuerdo que hoy te toca a ti. Keroro escenificó la cenicienta siendo él la pobre chica que tenía que limpiar en vez de estar con su amado, en este caso la maqueta, mientras la malvada madrastra, Natsumi, le cargaba con más trabajo a pesar de los esfuerzos del hada madrina, Fuyuki vestido de hada. Salieron de la casa con el cielo azul, un día estupendo para comprar maquetas, según Keroro. La rana comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Fuyuki feliz por ir juntos, la tienda no estaba muy lejos y el camino era agradable. Al pasar cerca del parque, Fuyuki se detuvo. -¿Don Fuyuki?- Ladeó la cabeza Keroro. -Creo que he oído algo.- Entró Fuyuki en el parque. Sentado tras un columpio había un niño de unos 10 años, acurrucado, temblando y llorando. -¿Estás bien?- Se acercó Fuyuki. Quizá fue porque al estar casi encima del niño le tapaba el sol y su sombra evitaba que le viese bien, pero el niño, al ver esa silueta, casi dio un grito. Se echó hacia atrás apartándose de él. -¡Espera, no te asustes!- Se mostró Fuyuki. El niño se le quedó mirando extrañado, como si le hubiese confundido con una persona completamente distinta, pareció calmarse al verle claramente. Se puso en pie ayudado por Fuyuki y se sacudió la ropa, luego miró hacia Keroro fijamente. -¿Keroro?- Preguntó el niño. -¡¿Qué, puede verme y sabe mi nombre?!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza la rana. –A veces pienso que la anti-barrera no sirve de nada… Su cara redondeada se iluminó y sus ojos entre azul y gris brillaron, parecía hacerle verdadera ilusión encontrarse con aquel keronense. Llevaba un gorro doblado hacia arriba dejando que su flequillo rubio sobresaliese de forma despeinada, su ropa parecía de un tejido diferente al terrícola, sin embargo el diseño era muy parecido. -¿Cómo sabes quién es el sargento, eres un alien?- Preguntó Fuyuki con cierto interés. -Vengo del futuro.- Sonrió el niño. Aquello fueron como unas palabras mágicas, Fuyuki pareció evadirse de todo pensando en el gran misterio de los viajes en el tiempo y en el suceso de que ese niño viniese de allí. Lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en investigar el tema a pesar de los muchos ruegos de Keroro por ir a comprar la maqueta. Al llegar a casa estaba Natsumi esperando en la puerta para asegurarse que la ranucha hacía lo que le había mandado cuando les vio llegar con aquel niño. -Bueno… esto…- Intentó explicar Fuyuki. -No me digas que traes más aliens… ¿es que no puedes tener amigos normales?- Se quejó su hermana. -¿Otro alien?- Llegó corriendo Giroro cargando sus armas. -¡Tranquilo machote!- Se interpuso Keroro. –Es un pokopense normal, sólo que viene del futuro. -¡Qué arma tan chula!- Gritó el niño adelantándose hasta el caporal. -Ahí quieto.- Natsumi le copio por la parte de atrás de la ropa. –Giroro, te he dicho muchas veces que no vayas por ahí con esas cosas peligrosas, mira si este niño las coge. -¡Pero soy un militar y para los militares las armas son lo más sagrado!- Refunfuñó. Estaban dentro sentados en la sala de estar. Fuyuki había preparado sus preguntas cuidadosamente, Keroro estaba limpiando la mesita, Natsumi había traído un zumo para el niño, Giroro estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos en el umbral de la puerta trasera que daba al patio. -Así que vienes del futuro…- Se iluminaron los ojos de Fuyuki. -¿De cuándo exactamente, hay viajes a marte, cómo es el contacto con otros extraterrestres? -Haces muchas preguntas.- Giró la cara el niño. -Fuyuki.- Le llamó su hermana. –No haces las preguntas correctas.- Se giró hacia el niño. -¿Cómo te llamas, y tu familia? Estarán preocupados por ti. -Yo…- Se le quedó mirando, bajó un poco la cabeza un poco ruborizado. –Me llamo Kichiro, y mi familia…- Bajó la cabeza un poco más, luego dio un salto y se puso junto a Keroro pegando su cabeza a la de él por la frente asustándole. -¿Por qué llevabas la anti-barrera, te escondías de alguien? -¡Gero! No me asustes así, tengo que trabajar duro para poder montar luego mis maquetitas.- Le ignoró Keroro. -¿Conoces la anti-barrera?- Preguntó Fuyuki. -Yo también tengo una, pero nunca se la he visto usar a ellos, en Pokopen todos tenemos.- Se giró hacia él. -Quieres decir…- Se puso Natsumi en pie. –Que en el futuro ¿las ranuchas camparán a sus anchas?- Pareció deprimirse. -Gero, gero, gero ¡En el futuro Pokopen será nuestro!- La señaló con el plumero. -¡Ranuchaaa!- Natsumi golpeó el suelo delante de él, que esquivó por poco. -¡Ahh, gero, Doña Natsumi, cálmese!- Dio saltitos Keroro. -¿En el futuro el sargento invadirá la tierra de verdad?- Le preguntó Fuyuki. -¿Invadir? No me preguntes cosas tan difíciles, no me gusta estudiar.- Aireó con la mano el ambiente Kichiro. –Para mí es normal que aliens y pokopenses vivamos juntos, los titos me dijeron que antiguamente no se estudiaba "historia espacial", pero es un rollo… Así como lo dijo, Fuyuki pareció evadirse de nuevo de la realidad imaginando un mundo ideal con todos conviviendo y compartiendo conocimientos sobre los misterios del universo. Justo en ese momento apareció Tamama junto a Momoka por uno de sus portales. -¡Sargi, ya estamos aquí!- Saludó animado el recluta.- Hola Natchi, Fukki y…- Se le quedó mirando. Así como se estuvo un poco quieto, Kichiro le saltó encima y le abrazó fuerte haciendo sin querer que Momoka cayese al lado de Fuyuki y cogiéndola éste para que no se golpease, vamos, la mar de feliz. -¡Qué lindo, eres una monada maestro! De renacuajo molas más.- Le apretó fuerte. -¡Niño de mierda, suéltame!- Se convirtió en el Tamama oscuro a punto de lanzar su Tamama Impact. -¡Tranquilo, recluta!- Le separó Keroro que tenía un chichón en la cabeza by Natsumi. –Este niño viene del futuro ¡y hemos invadido Pokopen en el futuro!- Dijo ilusionado. -Maldita ranucha… mis esfuerzos son en vano.- Se quedó Natsumi sentada en el suelo con la oscuridad a su alrededor. -Me… me has llamado "maestro"- Se extrañó Tamama mirando al niño. -Ah… es la costumbre, tito.- Se rascó la cabeza. -¿Tito?- Se le acercó Natsumi. -Sí, todos son mis titos.- Sonrió Kichiro. –Pero los cargos son distintos, comandante Keroro, sargento Tamama… -¿Y el caporal?- Señaló Tamama a Giroro emocionado por saber que un día tendría el cargo de su querido sargi. -Teniente.- Respondió Kichiro. -¿Y Kururu?- Se unió Keroro. -Alferez. Se le quedaron mirando. -Le ascendieron pero le volvieron a degradar, no se lleva bien con los del alto mando.- Rió el niño. Como un cristal, la visión de futuro de Natsumi pareció hacerse pedazos pensando que en el futuro estarían las ranuchas, que los aliens camparían a sus anchas, que el niño había llamado a la tierra "Pokopen" y que encima eran sus "titos". -¡Horrible, el futuro es horrible!- Se desespero. -Ku, ku, ku…- Se oyó aquella risa cínica que hacía estremecer hasta al más valiente y más aún tras escuchar su futuro. –Vaya, así que al final los planes estúpidos del líder funcionarán, pero… ¿es acertado que vayas por ahí contando cosas el futuro, nene, no cambiará la historia? -Pues…- Kichiro bajó la cabeza. -¡Estoy en casa! Hoy he podido salir un poco más temprano.- Se oyó desde la puerta a la líder de la familia Hinata. -¡Abuela!- Gritó el niño saltándole a los brazos.- Qué joven y guapa estás. -¿Eh, abuela?- Se extrañó. -Oh, pues no voy a decir nada más, aunque el tito Kuru nunca me dijo que el futuro se pudiese cambiar.- Se separó un poco. En otro lugar, Dororo se quedó en un rincón deprimido y lloriqueando porque sabía que de nuevo le habían dejado de lado. Habían cenado y Kichiro estaba dormido en el sofá, Natsumi le tapó con una manta y se sentó en la cocina junto al resto de humanos con un mapa sobre la mesa y una espumadera en la mano a modo de mando, como una reunión para los planes de defensa de la tierra. -A ver…- Comenzó Natsumi. –Hay que hacer algo para evitar que las ranuchas invadan la tierra, si lo que dice ese niño es verdad… -Pero se le ve feliz.- Le interrumpió Fuyuki con claros signos de su emoción al pensar que en unos años el futuro estaría plagado de aliens y tendrían una asignatura llamada "historia espacial". -Venga, no le des muchas vueltas.- Le quitó importancia su madre. -Pero… pero… soy la única que le importa que la tierra se llame Pokopen…- Sollozó. -Fu… Fu... Hinata- Susurró Momoka. -Dime, Nishizawa.- Sonrió Fuyuki. -Esto… ese niño se te parece un poco.- La Momoka oscura parecía estar a punto de resurgir. -¿Conoces a alguna chica rubia?- Se le levantó un pico del pelo pensando en Mois. -Ahora mismo no caigo…- Se quedó Fuyuki pensativo. –Llamó a mi madre abuela, pero también llama "titos" al sargento y el resto, así que puede ser sólo algo significativo, además, la genética es muy particular y aunque fuese de verdad familiar nuestro podría sacar rasgos de nuestros abuelos. -¿De… de verdad?- Se tranquilizó volviendo a bajar sus mechones que ya estaban en punta. Por su parte, en la base secreta de los keronenses. -Así estamos… ahora…- Keroro sentado en la mesa de idear planes muy serio. -¡Hay que celebrar nuestra victoria! -¡Sí, sargi!- Animó Tamama. -Ku, ku, ku, los hay con suerte, no da un palo al agua y al final invade el planeta.- Rió cínicamente Kururu. -¡Keroro!- Le gritó Giroro. -¡Nada de celebraciones! Primero hay que conquistarlo, hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese niño es quien dice y si viene de donde viene, podría ser un enemigo disfrazado infiltrándose… -Y dice venir del futuro... os recuerdo que hace poco que se aprobó la ley anti-viajes en el tiempo, la policía espacial tiene penas muy duras para quienes viajan en el tiempo y juegan con el destino. -Vamos, no seáis aguafiestas, si al final lograremos invadir Pokopen.- Agitó las ancas delante de él. -¡Doña Mois! Trae un poco de cava para celebrarlo y que se le quite la cara de amargado al caporal. -Je, je, el tío Keroro siempre celebrando por anticipado, o sea, vendiendo la piel del oso sin haberlo cazado.- Rió Mois. Natsumi ya se iba a dormir, suspiró por su impotencia y se metió en la cama, al darse la vuelta se encontró a Kichiro durmiendo ahí. -¡¿Pero qué…?!- Se asustó. No sabía cuándo había entrado en la habitación ni si estaba durmiendo de verdad, pero al observarle se dio cuenta de algo, tenía la misma carita de niño bueno que tenía Fuyuki a su edad y en cierta forma se enterneció recordando a su hermano. De todas formas aquel niño llamaba "tito" a las ranuchas y "abuela" a su madre así que quizá era hijo de Fuyuki en el futuro, o quizá… su propio hijo. Se ruborizó pensando en Mutsumi y en cómo él siempre llevaba gorros, incluso ahora el niño lo llevaba tan ajustado que parecía que lo llevaba pegado a la cabeza. Intentó no hacer ruido y se puso junto al pequeño que se acurrucaba a su lado durmiéndose ella también. ---- Notas de la autora (culturales XD) -El suceso de Metepec: Lo que nombra Fuyuki es un rumor de que se avistaron 3 extraterrestres en Metepec (México) y que cuando fueron a investigarlo Keroro y los suyos pues le dejaron ir con ellos. -Shin Musha Gundam: La maqueta que quiere Keroro, como él dice, no es un Gundam de la serie sino uno que apareció exclusivamente en el juego Gundam Musou de PS2 como spin-off, es uno de los bushido custom del Rx-78-2, y no confundirlo con los Musha Gundam que aparecieron en el 1990-91 que hasta tuvieron una serie en SD Parte Primera Al día siguiente, Giroro se levantó del suelo después de aquella juerga de la noche anterior y se dirigió a su tienda, allí se encontró a Kichiro toqueteando sus cosas. Rápidamente sacó una de sus armas y apuntó a la cabeza del niño. -¡Alto! Confiesa ¿quién te envía? No me creo el cuento del futuro.- Sonó amenazante su voz. -Tú…- Kichiro se le quedó mirando, no parecía tenerle ningún miedo ni empuñando aquella arma. Al rato se le podía ver a Giroro enseñándole las diferencias entre las armas a Kichiro, lo mucho que costaban algunas, las piezas claves, algo típico de un fanático de las armas como él, y Kichiro parecía disfrutar mucho ese rato que estaba con él, parecía ser rápido aprendiendo. -¿Entendido?- Dijo Giroro. -¡Señor, sí, señor!- Se puso firme Kichiro. -Bien, soldado.- Se sintió orgulloso Giroro. -¿Qué hacéis tan temprano?- Preguntó Natsumi asomándose mientras se ponía lazos en las coletas para sujetarlas. -¡Nada!- Gritó Giroro haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. –No se lo digas a Natsumi…- Murmuró. -Je, je, vale.- Guiñó un ojo Kichiro. -¿Dónde está Keroro? -¿La ranucha? Seguro que está durmiendo la mona, ayer les escuché montar follón en su cuarto.- Se cruzó de brazos Natsumi. -Buenos días.- Saludó Fuyuki. -¿Quieres ver al sargento? El niño asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Fuyuki. La habitación parecía un campo de batalla otra vez, aunque no tan exagerado como la vez de fin de año, incluso ya se levantaban. Kururu se encerró en su laboratorio sin explicaciones junto a Mois para investigar "algo" y Tamama revoloteaba alrededor del sargento intentando llamar su atención. -¡Tito Tama!- Le llamó Kichiro. -Otra vez ese criajo… espero que no se pegue mucho a mi sargento…- El Tamama oscuro hablaba en su interior. -¡Hola Kichi!- Fingió alegrarse de verle. -¿Comemos chuches?- Sugirió el niño. –Encontré escondido un tarro lleno en lo alto del armario de la cocina. -¡Ahhh, ya me caes bien!- Tamama empezó a dar saltitos. Salieron los dos corriendo casi jugando. Fuyuki se sentó junto al sargento, que tenía cara de resaca. -Sargento…- Comenzó. –Entonces, en el futuro ¿de verdad nos vas a invadir? -¿Por qué se preocupa, Don Fuyuki? Ya ha visto la naturalidad con la que se comporta Don Kichiro frente a nosotros, si en el futuro Pokopen se convierte en una residencia de verano para keronenses usted debería estar contento.- Le quitó importancia al asunto. -Pero… ¿no estás olvidando algo?- Se preocupó Fuyuki. -¿Eh?- Keroro pensó en Dororo. -¡Ah, no le avisé para la reunión de anoche y la fiesta! -No, sargento.- Agitó la cabeza Fuyuki. –Cuando le encontramos, estaba llorando. -¿Gero?- Hizo memoria. –A lo mejor se asustó con el viaje. -Estaba llorando, me pregunto… por qué habrá venido.- Miró al techo. -¡Dejad eso!- Se oyó gritar. -Será mejor que vaya.- Se puso en pie Fuyuki. Porque Natsumi había pillado a Kichiro y Tamama comiéndose las chuches que tenía guardadas. Así que Fuyuki corrió a poner paz dejando que Tamama volviese con Nishizawa y que Kichiro pudiese escapar. Keroro se había quedado sentado pensativo, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que no había logrado comprar su amado Shin Musha Gundam y se deprimió. -Keroro…- Apareció de repente el niño a su lado. -¡Ah! Qué susto me ha dado el niño.- Se sobresaltó el sargento. -Me… ¿me enseñas a montar maquetas, puedo ayudarte? Cuando Fuyuki entró se los encontró así, montando una maqueta los dos juntos como buenos amigos. -Ahora ésta aquí.- Indicó Keroro. -¿Así? Esto es muy divertido.- Se emocionó Kichiro. -Oh ¿os interrumpo?- Preguntó Fuyuki. -¡Ah, Don Fuyuki, pase!- Keroro parecía tener un aura de buen rollo a su alrededor. -No quería molestar, es sólo que como ayer al final no fuimos a comprar la maqueta… No acabó de decir eso que Keroro se puso en alerta otra vez porque lo había olvidado de nuevo. -¡Ah, el vale! Lo dejé en la sala de estar.- Salió corriendo Keroro desesperado. -Qué divertido hacer maquetas con Keroro.- Sonrió Kichiro. -¿Has montado muchas maquetas con el sargento en el futuro?- Sonrió también Fuyuki. -Ésta es la primera.- Se puso en pie. -Ah… en el futuro el sargento será comandante así que no debe tener mucho tiempo para estas cosas ¿no puedes pasar mucho tiempo con él?- Preguntó Fuyuki pensando en que era imposible que el sargento no tuviese tiempo para las maquetas. -No llegué a conocerle, sólo sé las cosas que los demás me contaron.- La mirada del niño se clavó sobre Fuyuki de una forma intensa. -¿El sargento…?- Se quedó bloqueado Fuyuki. Fueron sólo unos segundos de silencio hasta que reaccionó, no podía pensar en que ese niño que se había criado con los keronenses, que pertenecía a su misma familia por haber llamado "abuela" a su madre, no llegase a conocer al sargento, estaba insinuando que el sargento murió antes de él conocerle, debía ser un error, prefería pensar que le destinaron a otro lugar. -Me… me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?- Intentó aclarar aquel misterio. -Es lo que hay…- Añadió el niño serio. –Quizá Kururu me trajo aquí para conocerle. -¡No puede ser!- Le interrumpió Fuyuki. –El sargento…- Apretó los puños. –No puede morir así como así. -Le asesinarán, no sé cuándo, pero tú y todos estaréis delante sin poder evitarlo. Las palabras de Kichiro se clavaron como agujas en el pecho de Fuyuki, inmóvil por el dolor y mudo por el shock. No podía imaginarse qué iba a pasar, cómo iba a pasar, cómo teniendo a todos fuese alguien capaz de llegar hasta el sargento. Como resultado de sus sentimientos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pensando continuamente "el sargento va a morir" reflejando en su cara aquel sentimiento de impotencia por saberlo y no poder hacer nada. -¡Lo encontré, ya podemos ir a comprar mi gundam!- Entró jubiloso el sargento en el cuarto. -¡D… Don Fuyuki!- Se alarmó al verle así y corrió hacia él. -¡Ah, sargento!- Se giró hacia él viendo aquella cara de rana preocupada. –Es que… quería regalarte la maqueta para agradecerte lo de Metepec pero no encuentro el dinero. -Ah… Don Fuyuki, es usted tan bueno.- Sonrió el sargento casi con lágrimas de la emoción. –No importa, ya me comprará otra ¡vayamos juntos! ¿viene, Don Kichiro? -¡Por supuesto!- Kichiro cambió su cara a sonriente. Fuyuki fue detrás de Keroro mientras que Kichiro se quedó un poco esperando. -Puedes salir, Dororo.- Dijo Kichiro sin moverse. -Diestro sois en el arte de revelar la posición enemiga.- Dororo apareció detrás de él. -Tú mismo me enseñaste.- Se giró un poco hacia él. Sin que Kichiro pudiese siquiera avanzar, Dororo activó su modo batalla, saltó delante suya y le señaló con su arma. -¿Quién sois en realidad?- Preguntó Dororo. -Soy "el primero".- Respondió claramente Kichiro. –Ya me has escuchado, Keroro morirá, pero no quedará sólo en eso, habrá una guerra interior en el ejército keronense que desembocará en la paz en la que yo nací. -¿El primero nacido de la paz, decís? Aquellas palabras no convencieron del todo a Dororo, que a pesar de sus múltiples traumas causados por el propio Keroro, la idea de perder a aquel que fue su primer amigo le era desagradable hasta el punto de pensar que aquel niño era el enemigo. Sin embargo había algo en él que le hacía dudar, su espíritu, su esencia, Kichiro en sí era un enigma hasta para él. -Quizá… Kururu me mandó aquí por "éste" Fuyuki.- Miró hacia la puerta y se encaminó a ella. Dororo volvió a la normalidad y dejó irse al niño. -Mas… ¿Maese Kururu os destinó sin directrices?- Preguntó Dororo cuando ya estaban espalda con espalda. -No sé qué pretendía mandándome justamente aquí… sé que fue lo único que podía hacer, mi mundo, el futuro, será destruido por Fuyuki.- Salió corriendo por la puerta. -¡Adelante!- Gritó Keroro cuando Kichiro se puso a su altura. Fuyuki seguía con cierta aura de tristeza a su alrededor aunque ahora parecía más calmado, intentó disimular delante del sargento sonriendo al verle revolotear por la calle con la anti-barrera en marcha, burlándose de la gente a su alrededor, haciendo caras y poses, mostrando su vitalidad y alegría porque, según decía él, ir a comprar maquetas con Don Fuyuki era su actividad favorita. Al rato estaban de nuevo en el parque donde conocieron a Kichiro. Era un día normal y había algunos niños jugando en los columpios ajenos al alien que bailaba alrededor de Fuyuki, feliz porque por fin tenía su nueva maqueta y estaba deseando llegar a casa para montarla. Kichiro se había apartado un momento y parecía inspeccionar la zona en la que apareció dejando que Keroro siguiese desbordando su energía. Sin embargo aquella felicidad no era compartida, por mucho que el sargento se esforzaba en mostrarse extremadamente vivaz, Fuyuki seguía entristeciendo, porque Keroro se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, quizá fue por su amistad, por empatía o por lo mucho que le conocía ya, pero sabía que le pasaba algo. -Don Fuyuki.- Le llamó la atención la rana verde. -¿Quiere que vayamos a algún lugar en especial, a tomarnos un zumo en alguna estación de servicio? -¿Ahora, tan de repente?- Se extrañó Fuyuki. -Las mejores experiencias son las que se crean improvisando.- Dijo Keroro como si sus catástrofes fueran grandes azañas. –Así se animará un poco, usted me ha dado zumo muchas veces, así que ahora le daré yo el mío. -Sargento… A pesar de estar el cielo despejado, para Fuyuki era un día nublado y feo donde la lluvia eran de nuevo aquellas agujas, esperaba, deseaba que las nubes desapareciesen, que se fuesen todas lejos de ellos, de su tristeza, de la amenazante verdad que trajo el niño del futuro, de esa muerte inevitable que quería borrar de la historia, viendo en su interior al sargento alejarse hacia la oscuridad sin poder detenerle, estirando la mano hacia él sin llegar a alcanzarle. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Sólo era un humano acostumbrado a la presencia de aliens, no tenía la fuerza o el valor de su hermana, si aquella historia era verdad no iba a poder protegerle. Sólo podía pensar una y otra vez de manera martilleante "el sargento va a morir" y por eso aquella invitación para ir juntos a algún lugar le creaba aquel nudo en la garganta, aquel zumo que simbolizaba su amistad ahora le sabía demasiado amargo. -Sargento…- Repitió bajando la cabeza apretando los puños con los ojos cerrados. -¿Gero?- Ladeó la cabeza Keroro. Y como en un estallido de emoción, Fuyuki cayó de rodillas quedando a la altura del keronense abrazándole, que a vista de los niños parecía estar abrazado a aquella caja que contenía la maqueta. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar su impotencia sin tan siquiera ser capaz de explicarle al sargento lo que le pasaba, con sus flasheantes recuerdos de ellos juntos aparecerse en su memoria, abrazando al sargento como intentando retenerlos. -¿Es por lo que dijo Don Kichiro?- Preguntó algo preocupado Keroro. -Quiero…- Sollozó Fuyuki. –Que sigamos siendo amigos siempre. -Pase lo que pase, Don Fuyuki.- Keroro le separó un poco apoyando sus ancas en los hombros del chico. –Aunque invada Pokopen y me convierta en Comandante, seguiremos siendo amigos, se lo prometo. Fuyuki sabía que Keroro desconocía su verdadero destino y aquella promesa carecía de fondo ante aquel fatídico final, pero le creía, a pesar de todo le creía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Junto a un árbol, de pie vigilándoles a la vez que se cobijaba bajo aquella sombra, Kichiro permaneció impasible. -Has vuelto loco al escaner de Kururu- Se oyó una voz por encima de él. -Porque ese escaner es para detectar extraterrestres. Hola, tito Mutsumi.- Saludó sin mirarle Kichiro. -Parece que nos conoces a todos muy bien ¿tan poco hemos cambiado en el futuro?- Medio tumbado en una rama del árbol, Mutsumi le miró. -Casi cada día me enseñaban las fotos de esta época.- Kichiro hizo una pausa. –Cuando llegué aquí me asusté al reconocer a Fuyuki, pero "éste" no es el que yo conocía y al verles juntos he entendido por qué.- Miró hacia el chico en el árbol. –No sé si lo entiendo del todo, pero ¿qué gano yo, qué gana el mundo por entender los actos de ese pokopense? -Kururu me puso al día.- Sonrió Mutsumi. –Así que Fuyuki destruirá el mundo… -No sé los detalles, Kururu fue el único que me contó lo que pasó, ni mis padres, ni mis maestros me quisieron hablar de aquel suceso.- Se sentó al pie del árbol. –Alguien de la comandancia "decidió" que los métodos de la tropa Keroro eran demasiado suaves y que tardarían mucho en conquistar Pokopen, por lo que decidió actuar. Kichiro le explicó todo lo que sabía, cómo aquel alto cargo, sin permiso, decidió por él mismo ejecutar al sargento. No era que no intentasen defenderse, al contrario, toda la tropa Keroro se volcó en proteger a su líder, incluyendo a la última línea de defensa pokopense. Nada fue suficiente, los keronenses fueron neutralizados y las armas quedaron inutilizables para los pokopenses. Atrapados y sin nada que hacer, Fuyuki estaba en primera línea mientras Keroro era ejecutado a cambio de que dejasen vivir al resto "tu lucha es conmigo, no con ellos" fueron sus palabras. Fuyuki siempre se ha mostrado como un pacifista, un chico tranquilo y amable que rara vez se alteraba, sin embargo hasta su hermana se asustaba cuando sacaba su parte oscura, y ese día, cuando el sargento murió ante sus ojos, salió algo que no pudo volver a contener. Vio llegar tarde a la tropa de Garuru, vio la guerra entre keronenses, vio el mundo cambiar, pero él ya había tomado su decisión. Angol Mois había prometido a su tío que conservaría el planeta en su memoria, que no usaría su Armageddon con ese planeta, por lo que tras la guerra vino la paz, el mundo ideal que una vez soñaron juntos, el nacimiento del niño afortunado, el primero. Pero a Fuyuki ese sueño había dejado de importarle, necesitó muchos años y Kichiro no sabía exactamente cómo lo había logrado, pero consiguió una máquina con la que recrear el Armageddon que una vez evitaron. Una forma irónica y poética para acabar con todo. -Y aquí estoy, como un espectador antes del juicio final.- Finalizó su historia Kichiro. -Gracias, con eso es suficiente.- Dijo Mutsumi dando un salto y situándose delante de él. –Puede que Kururu sea uno de tus "titos" pero es mi mejor amigo y sé que si te envió aquí fue por algo. Mutsumi se dibujó un monopatín y se fue. ---- Notas de la autora Concept Arts del personaje Kichiro. Archivo:Kichiro_bocetos.jpg ---- Parte Segunda -¿Se encuentra más tranquilo, Don Fuyuki?- Preguntó el sargento. -Sí.- Se acabó de secar las lágrimas. –Perdona, sargento, me he puesto un poco tonto. -¡No pasa nada! Son cosas de la edad, a todos nos ha pasado, todo nos afecta, odiamos al mundo, nadie nos quiere…- Citó Keroro algo que ya había vivido en su adolescencia. -¿Nos vamos ya a montar la maqueta?- Se les acercó Kichiro. -¡Ah, ya me había olvidado!- Se llevó las ancas a la cabeza Keroro. -¿Te afectan tanto los años?- Se burló el niño. -No soy tan viejo…- Suspiró el keronense. –Sólo es que no soy un insensible y si un amigo lo pasa mal…- Se detuvo ahí para mantener su papel de alien invasor y no del amigo del alma de un invadido. Sin embargo el camino de vuelta no iba a ser tan sencillo. Desde el azul cielo se iluminó un objeto que se acercó al planeta de forma amenazante y de ella salió disparado un rayo que aterrizó cerca de los tres protagonistas. -Ya ha empezado.- Dijo temblando Kichiro. -¡Gero! A ver si van a estropear mi querida maqueta.- Se quejó Keroro de la proximidad con aquel rayo. -Sa… ¡Sargento!- Gritó Fuyuki. No, no iba a dejar que pasase, no se iba a quedar mirando, sabía el futuro y eso le daba ventaja, quizá si evitaba toda la situación pudiese lograr un milagro, así que cogió al sargento y le dejó enganchado a su espalda, luego cogió de la mano al paralizado Kichiro y comenzó a correr tanto como pudo. -¡HYAAAA! ¿Dónde vamos, Don Fuyuki?- Se agarró a la cabeza del chico. -¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!- Le respondió girando un poco la cabeza Fuyuki pero sin detenerse. No los estaba mirando, pero aquellas dos criaturas que salieron del rayo habían empezado a buscarles, eran como unas bolas de cabeza triangular de luz con un par de tentáculos colgando por los que podían disparar rayos. Les fue fácil encontrar aquel rastro y les siguieron hasta lo que parecía un almacén en un descampado. -Nada, no hay manera.- Se quejó Keroro intentando contactar con la base. –Deben haber usado algún tipo de interceptor. Fuyuki vigilaba por la ventana mientras que Kichiro se había sentado apoyado en la pared, casi acurrucado. Fuyuki se le acercó y le levantó por el brazo. -¿Qué sabes de ellos?- No parecía él mismo. -No sé nada.- Mintió. -¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?- Dijo rabiando Fuyuki. -¿Le… le vas a dejar morir sin más?- Su cara cambió gradualmente de rabia a tristeza. -Yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo escapé de mi mundo.- Al notar que Fuyuki le apretaba más fuerte puso en marcha su anti-barrera y se soltó de él. -¡Vuelve!- Gritó Fuyuki. -¿Para qué has venido entonces?- Se desesperó. -Don Fuyuki.- Le llamó preocupado Keroro. -¿Está usted bien? No estaba bien y él lo sabía, notando la pequeña mano de Keroro en su pantalón tirando de él se dio cuenta, se estaba equivocando portándose así. Respiró hondo, se dio unas palmadas en la cara y se dijo a sí mismo que se acabó el llorar. -No pasa nada, sargento, da igual quién venga, no dejaré que pase nada malo.- Sonrió Fuyuki con su habitual cara amable. -Venga, esto le viene grande.- Rió un poco Keroro. -Pero no debo ser un cobarde que se quede atrás.- Se rascó la cabeza Fuyuki. -¿De dónde ha sacado eso? No recuerdo que nunca se haya quedado atrás asustado por la situación.- Agitó la mano delante de él. -Bueno… creo que como mucho hemos salido todos corriendo…- Rió Fuyuki. Y ambos rieron un poco más antes de que aquellos monstruos entrasen a saco destrozando una pared. Sin embargo ni ese ruido les asustó, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, saltaron por la ventana y comenzaron a correr de nuevo. Delante de ellos aparecieron Giroro con su gran armamento y Natsumi con su traje especial de combate. -¡Fuyuki! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la chica preocupada. -¡Hermana!- Escuchó una explosión detrás suya causada por el caporal. –Estamos bien. -Ah… ya no estoy para estos trotes.- Se quejó Keroro respirando con dificultad. -¡Ranucha! ¿en qué lío has metido otra vez a mi hermano?- Le gritó Natsumi. -¡Gerooo, yo no hice nada esta vez!- Agitó las ancas delante suya. -¡No hay tiempo para estas cosas!- Les llamó la atención Giroro disparando al enemigo. Llegó Mutsumi con un vehículo volador parecido a una furgoneta que le había facilitado Kururu y los subió. -Vamos, Natsumi.- Extendió su mano hacia ella Fuyuki. -Voy a ayudar a Giroro, esos aliens no saben con quién se han metido.- Puso sus armas en marcha. -¡Estoy harta de que nos subestimen, éste es nuestro mundo y somos los humanos los que lo vamos a proteger! Con eso salió volando disparando junto a Giroro al enemigo. -¡Mutsumi!- Se giró hacia el chico de pelo blanco. -¿Quién nos está atacando? -Ku, ku, ku…- Se oyó desde el ordenador. -Alferez Kururu.- Le llamó Keroro. -¿Qué ranas está pasando? No podía contactar con vosotros. -El enemigo es un tipo de arma robótica independiente en desarrollo del ejército keronense, Xi-6.2, usa unas ondas de corta frecuencia que corta las trasmisiones. He contactado con la alta comandancia y no saben nada al respecto, ni del ataque ni del nuevo modelo de su Xi-6.1.- Informó Kururu entre risitas. -Están actuando por libre.- Aclaró Mutsumi. -¿Otros keronenses quieren matar al sargento?- Dio un paso hacia ellos Fuyuki. -¿Por quéee?- Se puso las manos en la cabeza Keroro. -¿Y yo qué les he hecho? Después de la rabieta y la pataleta se puso en pie como si no hubiese pasado nada, corrió a un lateral de la nave y sacó una mochila de armamento y un platillo. -¡Pues se van a enterar!- Se giró hacia Mutsumi. –Lleve a Don Fuyuki a un lugar seguro, por favor. -¡¿Dónde vas, sargento?!- Se dirigió hacia él. -Si me quieren a mí, iré en persona, tienen muchas branquias por atacar a un compañero y por mis ancas que van a pagar el inmiscuirse en mis planes para invadir Pokopen. Lo había dicho tan en serio y con aquellos gestos tan solemnes que por un momento pareció un personaje importante con carisma, casi como el Keroro de "aquellos tiempos", como solía decir Tamama. Tras eso saltó de la nave para encaminarse hacia la nave principal enemiga. Mutsumi había tenido que agarrar a Fuyuki mientras éste estiraba el brazo hacia el sargento al cual veía convertirse en una figura cada vez más pequeña cuanto más se alejaba de ellos. Podía ver entre sus dedos aquella figura desapareciendo de su vista y pensar para sí mismo que no tenía que llorar, tenía que hacer algo más. El sonido de una trasmisión llamó su atención volviéndole de nuevo a la realidad. -Hi... Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sonó la voz de Momoka. -Nishizawa ¿estás al corriente también?- Se acercó Fuyuki. -Pues… Tamama me lo contó y…- Empezó a contarle Momoka lo que habían averiguado Dororo, Kururu y Mutsumi. -¡Sargento, aguante que ya estamos cerca!- Gritó Dark Tamama poniéndose delante de Momoka. -¡Como esos cabrones toquen a mi sargento les arrancaré las ancas una a una! -¡Tamama!- Gritó Nishizawa dándole un puñetazo. -¡Estaba hablando yo con Fuyuki!- Cambió un poco a la Momoka intermedia. –No eres el único preocupado, yo también lo estoy, intenta entender la situación, no eres tú sólo. Por un momento, Fuyuki se sintió mal, eso que decía era verdad, no era él solo, Tamama, Momoka, toda la tropa Keroro, incluso Natsumi estaban preocupados por el sargento, y sin embargo Keroro aún no sabía exactamente qué querían de él. -¡Nishizawa!- Le llamó Fuyuki. –Hay que proteger al sargento ¿me ayudarás? -¡Cla… Claro!- Se le iluminó el rostro Momoka. -Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, nos encontraremos en las coordenadas que te mando.- Escribió rápidamente en el teclado Mutsumi. -¡A tu espalda!- Se interpuso Giroro disparando. -¡Gracias!- Le guiñó un ojo Natsumi. Estando espalda con espalda, las dos mayores potencias armadas del grupo habían logrado captar la atención del enemigo y mantenerlo ocupado. -Esas bolas con patas parecen absorber nuestros ataques.- Indicó Natsumi. -Cambiemos de estrategia, dejemos los rayos y comencemos con el armamento de verdad.- Soltó Giroro sus armas de láser. -En verdad estás disfrutando con esto.- Sonrió Natsumi. –Pero todo sea por mantener la paz en la tierra, hay que proteger este mundo. -Cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger, no hay nada que pueda vencerte.- Pensó en voz alta Giroro poniendo una mano sobre su cinturón. -¿Alguien?- Se giró un poco hacia él. Giroro comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las ancas intentando arreglarlo. -¡Cuidado!- Gritó Natsumi adelantándose disparando una de sus armas explosivas. Aquella última explosión pareció afectar por fin a las bolas de luz, que sin hacerles muchos daños sí las desviaron y se golpearon, pero la explosión fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y salió despedida hacia una pared. Giroro intentó alcanzarla pero la reacción rápida de una de las bolas fue agarrarle con los tentáculos. Por un lado los tentáculos fueron cortados y por otro una sombra de entre las sombras cogió a Natsumi justo a tiempo. -¿Os encontráis bien, maese Giroro?- Dororo se puso a espaldas de Giroro con su modo de batalla activado. –Permitid a un servidor que os ayude en esta contienda. -¡Koyuki!- Se alegró Natsumi de verla. –Eh… puedes soltarme. La Ninja la estaba estrujando casi como a un peluche con su cara de gatita feliz por estar con Natsumi, cosa que hacía rabiar a Giroro. -¡Centrémonos en el enemigo!- Ordenó Giroro. Y ahora tenían ventaja, aquellas cosas estaba a mitad de energía y sin embargo ellos ahora eran más y más fuertes, bastó con algunas explosiones, unos cortes y unas pocas estrategias combinadas para acabar con ellos. Sin embargo al mirar al cielo, a la sombra que creaba la nave, se dieron cuenta de que eso era el principio, pues debajo de aquella oscuridad habían empezado a iluminarse puntos de luz, cientos de ellos. -¡Agárrate Koyuki!- Estiró Natsumi su brazo hacia su amiga, la cogió y salió volando hacia la nave a la que se dirigían todos. -¡Ahhh, genial Natsumi!- Se frotó con ella al agarrarse. -¡Maldita, no te agarres así a Natsumi!- Gritó la rana roja volando tras ellos. -¡Auauauaua no me descuidéis atrás!- Se agarró en el último momento Dororo a la anca de Giroro para recordarle que estaba ahí. Desde la nave en la que iban Mutsumi y Fuyuki vieron en primera plana aquella situación de Xi-6.2 saliendo uno tras otro de la nave de forma amenazante. A pesar de las buenas maniobras de Mutsumi aquello parecía impenetrable, además de haber quedado de nuevo incomunicados con el resto de tropa por las ondas emitidas por sus enemigos. -¡Tamama Impact! Aquel rayo colisionó contra la nave ignorando a los enemigos creando una explosión como ya le había informado el caporal que les afectaba. Y al otro lado de la explosión se encontraba el causante, sobre el hombro de Momoka con su traje de batalla mejorado, Tamama estaba en una pose solemne como un gran luchador que llega a salvar a sus compañeros. -¿Dónde está mi sargi?- Se puso a tontear Tamama. -Se adelantó.- Le informó Mutsumi. -¿Podríais hacer un agujero a la nave desde aquí para que podamos entrar? -¡Pues claro! Momochi…- Miró a Momoka. -Ahora verán los frutos de investigación de la tecnología de los Nishizawa.- Momoka se puso en posición de batalla. Su cañón Tamama empezó a crecer trasformándose hasta convertirse en lo que parecía un simple megáfono de tamaño extra, pero al gritar Tamama su Tamama Impact por él se iluminó como un gran cañón incrementando el poder destructivo del Tamama Impact. Como una representación gráfica de su voz atravesó las líneas enemigas e impactó contra la nave creando un agujero por el que Mutsumi llegó gracias a la intervención de Giroro, Natsumi, Dororo y Koyuki. -¿Qué les pasa?- Se preguntó en voz alta Natsumi. –Se están chocando entre sí. -Ku, ku, ku, las trasmisiones están restauradas.- Se oyó por los trasmisores a Kururu. –Esos estúpidos realmente pensaban que no iba a poder desencriptar su código, los nuevos modelos aún no están a prueba de genios como yo, bueno, los anteriores tampoco, ku, ku, ku. -He localizado al tío dentro de la nave.- Se escuchó a Mois. –Tenéis que ir a por él, o sea, entrar en la boca del lobo. Kururu había pirateado el sistema haciendo que se atacasen entre ellos dándoles ventaja a sus compañeros. Parte Tercera Dentro de aquel gran navío flotante se encontraba Keroro corriendo de un lado a otro huyendo de uno de esos Xi que se había vuelto loco. -¡Gerooo, siento haberme metido por el hueco en el que salías!- Intentó disculparse. –A buena hora se me ocurrió entrar… Y es que había pensado que si le plantaba cara al renegado éste se acojonaría por una acción tan inesperada y se rendiría, luego le lloverían los halagos por parte de la comandancia y le mandarían regalos con los que invadir Pokopen. Pero para ello debía llegar hasta el mandamás de la nave y por ahora sólo había logrado corretear por los pasillos huyendo de aquella cosa. -Bien, ya estamos dentro.- Dijo Mutsumi parando los motores de la nave.- Ahora cuando entre el resto iremos… ¿Fuyuki? Aún no habían acabado de humear los motores que Fuyuki había saltado y había comenzado a correr hacia donde pensaba que estaba el sargento. -Lo siento…- Pensó en voz alta. –Soy un egoísta, sé que no soy el único que quiere salvar al sargento, pero Kichiro dijo que estábamos todos juntos y no pudimos salvarle, quizá si cambio algo de eso pueda cambiar la historia. Corriendo se cruzó con Keroro que pasó por su lado casi sin girarse. -¿Sargento? -¿Don Fuyuki? Se giraron y corrieron el uno hacia el otro. -¡Gero, Don Fuyuki!- Se abrazó a él. –Esa cosa lleva un rato persiguiéndome y chocándose con todo. Se giraron y ahí estaba dando tumbos el Xi, les empezó a perseguir, mientras ellos cruzaban puertas, el Xi atravesaba la pared, se escondieron tras unas gordas tuberías pero les encontró, corrieron y corrieron hasta que de alguna manera acabaron en un ascensor por el que veían a aquella máquina atravesar los pisos hasta el que salieron ellos, pero el pobre cacharro pirateado no pudo seguir la vitalidad del sargento y acabó desinflándose, metafóricamente hablando. -Uff…- Respiró aliviado Fuyuki. –Ahora salgamos de aquí. -Espere, Don Fuyuki, aún no encontramos al…- Pero Keroro no pudo continuar, Fuyuki ya tiraba de él. -Lo siento, sargento.- Se excusó Fuyuki por cortar su frase. –Pero debo sacarte de aquí y evitar el futuro. -¿Gero?- Intentó detenerle la rana verde. -¿Qué dice? Si el futuro mola mazo. -No…- Fuyuki se detuvo. –Sé… que he soñado muchas veces con un futuro así, aliens y humanos conviviendo, compartiendo investigaciones sobre los misterios del universo, donde tú y yo podamos ir a comprar maquetas sin que tengas que llevar la anti-barrera, pero…- Se giró hacia él. –Tú no estarás en ese futuro, eso sólo se cumplirá si tú mueres hoy. -¿Quéeeeeeeee?- Puso cara de cadáver Keroro. -¡No quiero morir!- Se comportó como un crío tirándose al suelo a patalear. –Oh, espera, entonces lo de "comandante" es un título póstumo… ¡ni siquiera podré disfrutarlo! Entonces miró a Fuyuki y se dio cuenta, su triste sonrisa y su mirada abstraída, sacrificaba el futuro de sus sueños, la paz mundial y quizá universal por protegerle a él y eso explicaba su estado de ánimo de esas últimas horas. Pero cuando las cosas se ponían más feas era cuando el sargento sacaba lo mejor de sí. -No puedo huir del destino.- Le dijo sorprendiéndole. -¡Así que lucharé contra él! No podrá matarme si primero le venzo yo a él. -Pe… pero ¡sargento! No puedes hacer eso, sólo lograrás que te maten.- Le reprendió Fuyuki. -O sea, quemar las naves.- Intervino Mois. -¡Oh, Doña Mois! ¿Dígame?- Puso Keroro su mano sobre el trasmisor en su gorro. -Por favor, tío, sal de ahí, Kururu dice que si voy sería un estorbo, esa nave está recubierta de angolita y mi poder sería inútil pero… si te pasara algo yo… yo… ¡provocaré el armageddon!- Sollozó. -Vamos, vamos, Doña Mois, tener datos del futuro nos da ventaja.- Le quitó importancia al asunto Keroro. –Prométame que pase lo que pase no lo hará. -De… de acuerdo, dejaré la tierra como está en tu memoria…- Se puso en lo peor Mois. -Tampoco tenemos que ponernos tan dramáticos…- Se puso un poco en situación el sargento. Hubo un estruendo que anunciaba que la tropa Keroro ya se había puesto manos a la obra en su contraataque. Mutsumi estaba sentado junto a uno de los ordenadores 2 pisos por debajo de donde Keroro se encontraba, creando entradas manuales para que Kururu pudiese acceder a los datos que sólo se encontraban en discos desconectados de la red virtual de la nave. Koyuki y Dororo subieron a los pisos donde se encontraba la máquina que fabricaba en serie los Xi-6.2. para sabotearla. Giroro y Natsumi destruían los nuevos enemigos que fueron apareciendo. -Qué poco útiles son.- Se burló Natsumi. -Cuidado, son como los otros pero tienen algo diferente…- Giroro puso su mano en el trasmisor. –Kururu ¿me recibes? -Sep, las comunicaciones están intactas, he creado un canal propio al que ellos no puedan acceder con sus interferencias, Saburo ya me está consiguiendo los datos, se han actualizado al modelo Xi.6.3. ku, ku, ku, pensarán que así nos vencerán…- Rió Kururu. -Sólo son un poco más resistentes.- Se adelantó Natsumi. Pero así como se adelantó y atacó a un par de Xi de nueva edición, éstos contrarrestaron su ataque y se volvieron contra ella. -¡Natsumi!- Giroro se interpuso y disparó. Los tiros fueron acertados y las dos unidades enemigas explotaron, sin embargo algunos tiros afectaron al armamento que cargaba Giroro y uno de ellos comenzó a sobrecargarse, de manera que el caporal dio un empujón a Natsumi antes de que explotase. -¡Giroro, no!- La explosión hizo retroceder a Natsumi. Tosiendo por el humo se puso en pie mientras veía acercarse a las pocas unidades nuevas que habían llegado a crearse antes de que los ninjas saboteasen la producción. -Malditos… ¡vais a pagar por esto!- Natsumi se puso en posición de batalla. No falló ni un solo disparo, incluso al acercarse sacó su espada láser aún sabiendo que no les dañaba sino que absorbían la energía, sin embargo la fuerza del traje potenciado por sus emociones le dieron fuerza suficiente para que no pudiesen absorber tal cantidad de luz y explotasen. Con todos acabados se giró hacia el caporal, que seguía tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Fuyuki y Keroro encontraron algo que no tenía sentido. -¿Dónde está el encargado de esta nave? Quiero tener unas palabras con él.- Se quejó Keroro. -Tampoco hay tripulación…- Fuyuki activó su sentido del misterio. -¿Esto es posiblemente un caso de "nave fantasma"? -Don Fuyuki, no creo que ahora sea el momento…- Perdió fuerzas Keroro. -Hasta aquí has llegado.- Sonó a espaldas de ellos una voz metálica. -¿Gero? ¡Identifícate!- Keroro señaló hacia la voz. -¿Yo? Tú deberías hacerlo primero, has entrado en una nave de nivel superior al tuyo. -¡Gero, gero!- Keroro dio un par de vueltas un poco ridículo hasta que se cuadró. -¡Sargento Keroro! Avanzadilla del frente de batalla para la invasión de Pokopen ¡a la órden! -Estúpido…- Sonó la voz a medida que salía a la luz. –Eres tan estúpido que tu sola existencia me irrita. Ahora, bajo las luces podía verse bien lo que era, recordaba haber visto uno igual hacía algún tiempo. -Y tú eres…- Se quedó pensativo Keroro. -Es una de aquellas unidades robóticas autónomas X-5.5.- Escuchó por el trasmisor a Kururu. –Pero éste tiene algo distinto. -Bueno, a parte de que habla…- Le quitó importancia Keroro. -Os equivocáis en algo, soy X-5.6.- Ladeó la cabeza el robot. -¡¿Por qué quieres matar al sargento?!- Se adelantó Fuyuki. -¿Qué ganas tú con ello? -Me quito una molestia de encima…- Añadió el robot. -Entonces… eso de que un renegado mató al sargento… ¿fue una tapadera?- Se quedó parado Fuyuki. –Es sólo un robot que se volvió loco… -¿Loco?- Desapareció y reapareció delante de Keroro dándole un fuerte golpe que le hizo girar por el suelo hasta chocarse con una de las columnas de la sala. -¡Sargento!- Gritó Fuyuki. -Loco fue pensar que estos bajos cargos podrían hacer una invasión de verdad.- Se acercó a Keroro, le levantó por el cuello y volvió a golpearle apretándole contra la pared. –Yo soy la unión de miles de unidades robóticas autónomas ¡Nosotros podríamos hacer este trabajo mucho mejor! -¡Déjale en paz!- Fuyuki cogió uno de los tentáculos rotos del Xi e intentó golpear al opresor del sargento. -Pokopense… no sabes dónde te has metido…- Giró la cara hacia él. Se dejó golpear, pero sólo por la absurdez del acto de aquel chico al que no se le daban bien las actividades físicas, porque no le hizo ni un rasguño mientras que él podía seguir sosteniendo en el aire a la ranucha magullada. -¿Eso es todo?- Agarró con una mano el tentáculo robótico roto. -¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Deprimente…- Tiró del tentáculo hasta arrancárselo de las manos. -¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le gritó Keroro. -¡Detente! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notas de la autora: -Que Keroro obtenga el título de comandante después de morir es una costumbre militar donde al morir en acto de servicio se le promociona normalmente 2 títulos por encima del que tiene cuando murió. -"Quemar las naves": lo que dice Mois es una frase hecha que hace referencia a las naves que destruyó Hernán Cortés al comenzar la conquista de México, significa tomar una determinación extrema. -Angolita: es la kriptonita de la raza angol. -Nave fantasma: son muchos los mitos y leyendas sobre barcos a la deriva sin tripulación, en perfecto estado y con los botes salvavidas arriados, por eso al no encontrar a nadie en la nave Fuyuki piensa que es como el holandés errante. -"X-5.5.": fue el autómata enviado en el tomo 17 por la comandancia como mensajero para darles un "regalo" de navidad. Parte Cuarta Pero ni le escuchó, así como alzó la mano golpeó a Fuyuki con aquel tentáculo y le lanzó unos metros lejos con una herida en la cabeza que casi le hace perder el conocimiento, se quedó aturdido en el suelo un momento intentando levantarse. Levantó la vista hacia aquel horrible ser viendo al sargento darle un puñetazo que realmente no le afectó pero que hizo que le soltase por el gesto. -X-5.6.- Llamó Keroro con una expresión en la cara autoritaria y oscura. –Tu opinión no cuenta, sólo el alto mando, la comandancia, tienen derecho a opinar sobre mi manera de llevar a cabo la invasión, tú sólo eres un mensajero y por lo tanto por tu sublevación te has condenado a ser destruido. A pesar de que aquella acción y su forma de hablar en ese momento discernían mucho del sargento que él conocía, Fuyuki se sintió a salvo junto a aquel ser invasor tan autoritario. Donde se habían destruido todos los Xi, Natsumi intentaba que Giroro recobrase el sentido. -No… vamos… esto no es nada para ti.- Se mordió el labio Natsumi. -¡Giroro, Giroro!- Le sacudió un poco. -Ahhh…- Gimió sin mucha fuerza. –Nat… Natsumi… Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué estaba así, no llevaba su cinturón. Le parecía ridículo que alguien como el caporal, un gran militar curtido en cientos de batallas con esa experiencia, perdiese la fuerza así sin más sólo por perder aquel cinturón que le hacía de amuleto. -Mira que asustarme así por nada.- Se quejó a regañadientes Natsumi buscando entre los escombros su cinturón. –Aquí está. Tenía la cinta que lo sujetaba rota, por eso se le había caído, pero era fácil de arreglar, uso los lazos de sus coletas para hacerle un apaño. -Hale, listo.- Se enorgulleció de su trabajo. -¿Uh, qué es esto? De la hebilla había caído algo que al parecer estaba dentro, realmente parecía una hebilla amuleto. -Natsumi… es… ¿estás bien?- Empezó a ponerse en pie Giroro. -¡Ah, sí!- Se sobresaltó Natsumi al ver la foto, la metió corriendo de nuevo en su sitio. –Toma, tu cinturón. Con su amuleto en su sitio se encontró mejor a pesar de las heridas y volvió a ser el cascarrabias de siempre quejándose de su situación y de la vergüenza que recaía en él por lo sucedido. Por su lado Natsumi no sabía qué añadir, en cierta forma había entendido lo que quería decir antes con lo de proteger a alguien, sin embargo, conociéndole, prefirió no confesar lo que había visto. -¡Giroro, vamos a proteger lo que es importante para nosotros!- Le llamó la atención Natsumi. –Vamos a por la ranucha y mi hermano. -Esas sí que son las palabras de un guerrero de verdad.- Sonrió maliciosamente Giroro. Con la zona limpia de enemigos se encaminaron al punto al que se dirigían todos, al lugar donde el trasmisor les decía que estaba el sargento. Ese sargento de "aquella época" autoritario con aquellos toques oscuros que ahora se imponía al robot. -¡No te hagas el sargento de verdad ahora!- Gritó la máquina convirtiendo su brazo en una de sus armas explosivas. –Veamos si se te bajan los humos así… Aunque en principio le apuntaba a él, se giró y apuntó hacia Fuyuki, que aún estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Pero su ataque fue errado, Keroro se le echó encima y forcejeó con él hasta hacerle tirar el arma, que al caer se disparó he hizo explotar uno de los navegadores de a bordo del cual salieron disparados trozos de metralla que se clavaron tanto en el robot como en el sargento. -¡Sargento!- Ensordeció el grito de Fuyuki ante la explosión. -¡Re-ancas!- Se le oyó quejarse sentado en el suelo tosiendo por el humo levantado. -¡Me duele todo! Sonó bastante cómico como señal de que no le había dado en ningún punto vital y Fuyuki respiró aliviado, aún así era obvio que no podía ni mantenerse en pie. -Absurdo, es absurdo.- Salió entre el humo el X-5.6. sin a penas rasguños reflejando el fuego de su espalda en su nueva barrera más potente que la del modelo 5.5., miró a su alrededor. –Esta nave ya no me sirve así qué… ya me buscaré otra para volver.- El arma de su brazo cambió de forma y se convirtió en un cañón de energía. Aquel gran cañón en su brazo se extendió hasta el hombro creando un arma realmente mortífera, ahora en la mirilla de su visión estaba marcado como objetivo principal el sargento. A unos pocos pisos por debajo de ellos se encontraban Momoka y Tamama con pintas tristonas y lindas a la vez en medio de un amasijo de destrozados robots Xi, como dos ángeles entre las ruinas, con magulladuras por la batalla contra el mal. -Momochi…- Dijo de forma dulce Tamama. -Tama-chan…- Respondió Momoka. -¡Rescatémosles!- Gritaron a la vez trasformándose en sus versiones oscuras. -¡Los héroes oscuros están de camino! Así que de un Tamama Impact potenciado por el cañón de Momoka hicieron un agujero que atravesó todos los pisos hasta la parte superior atravesando incluso el piso donde estaban Keroro y Fuyuki luchando contra X-5.6. Aquella columna inmensa de luz impresionó hasta el mismo X que por un momento se quedó mirando, analizando la situación mientras que detrás de la luz aparecían Momoka y Tamama. -¡Fuyuki!- Gritó Momoka al verle en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza. -¡Maldito bastardo!- Se lanzó Tamama hacia X. Momoka ayudó a ponerse en pie a Fuyuki, que insistía en que sólo estaba algo mareado, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, algo normal en un chico debilucho como él. Tamama golpeó con el puño en la cara de X tan fuerte que le hizo salir despedido contra una pared. -¡Cabronazo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a mi sargi?- Le señaló con el dedo Tamama. -Sargento… deberías llamarme "sargento", no "sargi".- Le corrigió Keroro sentado aún en el suelo. -¡Ah, se me escapó! Lo siento sargento.- Tonteó Tamama infantilmente. -Nishizawa, me alegro tanto de que hayas venido.- Dijo Fuyuki con una lagrimita. –Pensé que iban a matar al sargento. Aunque esa continuación no la escuchó Momoka porque estaba demasiado colorada como para pensar. -Momochi ¿Te los puedes llevar?- Dijo con su voz dulce Tamama. –Voy a cargarme a ese cabronazo.- Cambió al Dark Tamama. -¿Podrás con él?- Se imaginó a Fuyuki sujeto de su cuerpo. -¡Pues claro!- Hizo el signo de la victoria Tamama con la mano izquierda. Debería estar super ultra feliz por estar abrazada a Fuyuki, pero aquel signo en Tamama no parecía muy de victoria, le había golpeado con la otra mano y ella podía ver que esa mano ahora le sangraba. Fuyuki cogió en brazos a Keroro y dejó que Momoka los cogiese a ambos para salir volando. -¡De eso nada!- Apareció de repente el robot alzando su cañón de nuevo hacia ellos. Sin embargo Tamama se interpuso y volvió a golpearle, con la mano sana y de nuevo con la otra, y siguió golpeándole una vez en el suelo para retenerle el máximo de tiempo posible, porque para eso había entrenado todo ese tiempo ¿para qué habría servido sino? Así que aunque le sangrasen las ancas, aunque le doliese, no iba a retroceder, ni cuando se volvió contra él y comenzó a devolver los golpes convirtiendo sus brazos en lanzas puntiagudas, aguantó como si no le afectasen todos aquellos cortes. -¡Doña Momoka, debemos volver, no pienso dejar al recluta atrás!- Replicó Keroro. -¡Cállate!- Gritó Momoka como si fuese la Momoka oscura, sin embargo su voz era llorosa. -¿Es que no lo entiendes? Giró un poco la cara hacia ellos y tanto Fuyuki como el sargento entendieron que Tamama ya sabía que no era realmente rival para ese ser. Los golpes que le daban eran tan fuertes que aunque no fuesen a destruirle al menos le retenían, incluso cuando al golpearle lo único que lograba era salpicarle de sangre, Tamama no se movió de su posición, casi no podía alzar las ancas para luchar. Aquel autómata veía alejarse a su objetivo y cambió rápidamente sus armas puntiagudas por el anterior cañón para disparar en esa dirección con Tamama en medio. -¡Tamama Impact! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notas de la autora: -La anti-barrera de X-5.6.: al igual que el modelo anterior simula el campo AT de los ángeles de evangelion, pero éste modelo le rodea, no sólo hace de escudo. Último capítulo Su desesperado ataque logró atravesar por el centro el disparo del cañón partiendo el tiro en dos explotando a sus laterales mientras él caía al suelo agotado. Por la explosión saltaron más pedazos de nave dando uno en la espalda de Momoka estropeando su traje y haciéndola caer inconsciente. El golpe que debería haber sido fuerte no llegó a suceder, Koyuki y Dororo evitaron que se estrellasen recogiéndolos en el aire mientras por el agujero que había abierto antes Tamama aparecían Natsumi y Giroro disparando para alejar aún más al enemigo, que aunque les devolvió el ataque, Mutsumi creó unas barreras con sus dibujos que les salvaron temporalmente. -Mu… ¡Mutsumi!- Se emocionó Natsumi de ver a su ídolo. -¡Kururu!- Llamó Giroro. -¿Tienes listo ya el cañón? -Eres un impaciente, ku, ku, ku, entretenle un poco más ahora te lo envío.- Hizo una pausa. –Mutsumi, necesito que me ayudes, sal de ahí. -¿Estás preocupado por mí?- Rió entre dientes Mutsumi. -¿Aún más?- Agitó la cabeza robótica X. -¿Cómo pueden seguir apareciendo, cómo pueden seguir oponiendo resistencia? -Estamos… ¿todos?- Tragó saliva Fuyuki. Fue como unas décimas de segundo, lo primero que hizo fue encerrar al que creaba las barreras en una burbuja irrompible desde la que no se le oía ni gritar, golpeó velozmente a Natsumi cuando intentó ayudarle, se deshizo del cabreado Giroro dejándole inconsciente y metiéndolo en otra barrera con forma de burbuja brillante, golpeó contra una pared a Dororo clavándole su propio cuchillo en un hombro dejándole enganchado en la pared recubierto por otra burbuja, esquivó la técnica de Koyuki y la lanzó contra una pared, que la intervención de Natsumi evitó que fuese fatal y ambas quedaron dentro de una misma burbuja. Se acercaba, se seguía acercando, Fuyuki veía cómo poco a poco la historia del futuro se hacía real, se levantó a pesar de su herida y salió corriendo a por aquel cañón del caporal intentando usarlo, pero X hizo un gesto con la mano y el arma dejó de funcionar en manos de pokopenses. Ya le tenía casi encima y vio a Keroro saltar a su altura para ponerse en medio. -¡Sargento! -¡Tamama Impact! Desde el suelo, Tamama lanzó su ataque que rozó levemente a Keroro dejándole el pelo a lo afro pero logró su objetivo de llamarle la atención. -¡Recluta, que casi me matas a mí!- Se quejó el sargento. –Ojalá hubiese podido venir Doña Mois… ella venció al último que se nos apareció sin problemas. -Esa niñata pija…- Empezó a envolver a Tamama un aura oscura. -¡Bola de pelusa! Su más mortífero ataque fue lanzado hacia aquel autómata que se dirigía hacia él, el cual a su vez disparó con su cañón viendo cómo aquella bola de oscuridad se tragaba enterito el tiro y seguía desplazándose hacia él sin poder evitarlo. -Por algo soy la mejor baza de la tropa.- Intentó mantener la consciencia Tamama. Los daños no fueron fatales para X, pero joderle le jodió, su barrera fue destruida, sus sistemas se hicieron algo inestables y en cierta forma le hizo el efecto enloquecedor pues por un momento olvidó su objetivo y siguió avanzando hacia el recluta que por fin había logrado ponerse en pie. Cuando llegó a su altura intentó agarrar con sus manos las de X trasformadas en lanzas y retenerle. -¡Deja a mis ranas!- Declaró el sargento cogiendo el arma que Fuyuki no había podido usar. Pero a duras penas podía mantenerla en pie, vio cómo Tamama desfallecía y X le agarraba por el cuello echándole a un lado. -¡Quieto ahí!- Le volvió a gritar Keroro. Se detuvo un momento, pero dio un par de pasos hacia Tamama y puso su pie en la cabeza del renacuajo apretando intentando aplastarle la cabeza. Fuyuki cogió al sargento y el arma a la vez para mantenerle en posición y que el sargento pudiese usar el arma, sin embargo cuando disparó fue bastante decepcionante, el tiro fue de energía y fue flojucho. -¡Alférez Kururu! ¿Qué moñiga de arma es ésta?- Se quejó por el trasmisor Keroro. -Es un arma que convierte la energía del usuario en fuerza de ataque, se supone que debe usarla el caporal, ku, ku…- Explicó Kururu con aquellos goterones de sudor en su sien. –Yo hago los inventos como me los piden, no es mi culpa si luego no los podéis usar. Pero todos ya estaban muy débiles para usar un cañón de ese tipo, casi rió y todo X al ver su intento frustrado por salvar al recluta, así que se elevó y trasformó su brazo en el cañón. Estaba mirando hacia ellos aunque apuntaba a Tamama cuando disparó. Giroro logró romper la burbuja en la que estaba aprisionado aprovechando que se había debilitado por el estado de X y a pesar de sus heridas intentó correr hacia el recluta. -¡Tama-chan!- Gritó Nishizawa al despertarse notando que le había llamado Tamama en su pensamiento. Su rayo se estrelló creando una humareda, sin embargo al desaparecer el humo no había agujero en el suelo ni bajas, al contrario, había alguien más. -Siento no haber intervenido.- Se giró hacia ellos Kichiro con Tamama en brazos. –Me había dado un ataque de pánico. -¡Don Kichiro! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- Preguntó Keroro sorprendido. -He estado con Fuyuki y contigo todo el rato, os seguí cuando subisteis a la nave, me aparté cuando la batalla comenzó, pero de repente lo entendí todo.- Sonrió Kichiro. Giroro estaba sentado de culo en el suelo, había chocado contra la barrera invisible de Kichiro que le había evitado ir hasta el recluta. X-5.6. no pareció alegrarse tanto como el niño de que estuviese ahí, así que disparó, pero así como lo hizo esa energía fue repelida por la barrera alrededor de Kichiro que repelía cualquier ataque. -Pensaba que Kururu me había enviado aquí con su máquina para salvarme del futuro, pero es verdad que eso no va con él.- Se acercó a Momoka y le dio a Tamama. –Sé que sobrevivirá, incluso sin que yo le ayudase, pero no quería seguir de brazos cruzados.- Miro hacia Giroro. –Y quería evitarte perder un ojo por salvarle. Siguió hablando mientras X intentaba atacarles sin éxito, ya que la barrera de Kichiro era mucho más potente que su armamento. -Mi anti-barrera es más moderna y más poderosa, no sólo me oculta sino que me protege.- Cerró un momento los ojos. –Kururu dijo que cuando nací comenzó a crear la máquina de viajar en el tiempo, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que iba a hacer Fuyuki? -Ku, ku, ku, la energía que se necesita para activar una máquina de esas características es la equivalente a un armageddon.- Sonó Kururu por el trasmisor. -Exacto.- Asintió Kichiro abriendo los ojos. –Tú le fabricaste esa máquina a Fuyuki, esperaste hasta que se decidió a destruir el mundo sólo para mandarme al pasado. Tamama abrió los ojos y miró hacia Kichiro. -El entrenamiento para usar mi energía que me enseñó el maestro Tama. Dororo se desclavó el cuchillo. -Aprender a apaciguar mi espíritu en los momentos difíciles. Giroro intentó liberar a Natsumi y Koyuki de su prisión. -Que la única arma que me enseñaste a usar en el futuro fuese justamente ésta.- Miró hacia Giroro. –Todo fue preparado durante años para hoy.- Estiró su mano hacia Fuyuki y Keroro para que le diesen el arma. –Y que ahora mismo sólo los keronenses puedan usar esta arma. Se bajó el gorro y vieron que era como el del sargento pero en su emblema había una calavera sonriente. Cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos los tenía negros completamente, como un keronense. -Porque soy "el primero", aquel nacido de la unión de keronenses y pokopenses. Giroro miró hacia él quedándose helado mientras que Natsumi no se enteró mucho de lo que había dicho por estar dentro de la burbuja. -¡Kichiro Impact!- Gritó disparando. Y aquel tiro fue tan poderoso que no sólo X-5.6. se desintegró sino parte de la nave. Las burbujas explotaron y dejaron libres a sus cautivos. -¡Hemos llegado! Sobre ellos vieron por el agujero que había hecho Kichiro la gran nave de Garuru llegando como refuerzo, como había dicho con antelación Kichiro, llegaron tarde, pero esta vez era diferente, porque esta vez había sido todo preparado para su victoria, un plan desarrollado durante años en las que todas las piezas se unieron en el primer híbrido. -Ay… pupa... me duelen las ancas.- Se quejó Tamama porque con las manos vendadas no podía coger la cuchara para comerse el flan. -Qué tontito.- Rió Nishizawa cogiendo la cuchara ella. –Venga, abre la boca. -Momochi…- Le miró con los ojitos brillantes. -Tengo que cuidar de mi mascota.- Sonrió ella. Koyuki acabó de preparar el té. -¿Qué tal tu hombro?- Le ofreció una taza a Dororo. -Presto recuperándose.- Cogió con el brazo bueno la taza. –Sumo agradecido me hallo, vos que me recogisteis cuando mis camaradas ya partían sin mí… trauma on En la casa de los Hinata por fin desaparecieron las nubes. -¡Adelante, fiel compañera!- Gritó Keroro montando la aspiradora. -¡Invadiremos Pokopen! -Sargento, no deberías hacer esfuerzos.- Se preocupó Fuyuki. -Quite, Don Fuyuki, las palizas de la monstruosa Doña Natsumi son mucho peores que esto…- Sintió una presencia oscura detrás. -¿Gero? -¡Ranuchaaa!- Le dio un capón. –Y tú, Fuyuki, debes guardar reposo. Hizo que Fuyuki se sentara, aún tenía una venda en la cabeza por aquel golpe que le dio X, mientras que Keroro cabalgaba vendado de cabeza a pies sobre la aspiradora. Natsumi tenía algunos rasguños con tiritas pero nada más. Agitó la cabeza y salió al patio donde tenía la tienda Giroro, se acercó y se agachó hasta la entrada. -Giroro, sal que te cambie las vendas.- Le llamó. -No hace falta que te compadezcas de mí.- Gruñó Giroro limpiando una de sus armas. -No seas testarudo, entraré yo.- Se acercó Natsumi. -¡Esto es la tienda de un militar, no una sala de té!- Se agitó Giroro. -Mira que eres quejica…- Natsumi se fijó en el cinturón que llevaba, aún roto. –Necesitarás uno nuevo. -No… no necesito otro, éste aún va bien.- Se ruborizó. Ella sonrió porque le hacía gracia aquel cinturón roto unido por sus lazos. -Oh… ¿necesitas que te devuelva tus lazos?- Tartamudeó Giroro. -Quédatelos, así tendrás un recuerdo de la batalla, además…- Se quedó en silencio un momento. –Gracias por protegerme siempre. -¡No sé por qué me das las gracias!- Se giró dándole la espalda. Estaba apoyado en la pared mirando hacia la tienda de Giroro, de nuevo llevaba el gorro doblado ocultando su símbolo y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules grisaceos. -He hablado con Kururu.- Dijo Mutsumi sentado sobre el muro de piedra. –Dice que te has negado a ayudarle a crear una máquina para devolverte al futuro. -¿Qué futuro?- Dijo Kichiro sin mirarle. –El futuro del que yo vengo no existe y si voy al que hemos creado… ¿realmente existiré?- Se quitó el gorro y miró su insignia. –Mi madre sólo se acercó a él porque estaba destrozado al perder a su mejor amigo. -No creo que fuese eso.- Rió un poco Mutsumi. –Las relaciones son mucho más complicadas, aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo. Puede que no lo entendiese, pero le daba pánico pensar que podría simplemente desaparecer, por eso no quería irse, aunque ahora sabía para qué había venido, quizá aún no era el momento de marcharse. -Me quedaré una temporada a ver cómo marchan las cosas, al fin y al cabo estoy de vacaciones.- Sonrió Kichiro. -Me parece bien, además, hay algo que aún ha quedado suelto.- Le llamó la atención y esperó hasta que le miró. –Dijiste que quien quería matar a Keroro era alguien de la comandancia, pero en aquella nave sólo había un autómata loco. -Bueno, alguien debió programarle ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí sin que ellos se enterasen?- Tras eso corrió dentro de la casa junto a Keroro y Fuyuki. -Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño híbrido va a velar por todos hasta que encuentren al renegado.- Añadió Mutsumi. De alguna manera, ese día sonrió, sus gentes sonrieron, todo el planeta en sí se llenó de sonrisas por los sueños unidos de los corazones que habían trabajado duro para lograr que algo bueno pasase. FIN --------------------------- Notas de la autora Imagen de Kichiro trasformado. thumb|left|Kichiro trasformándose Categoría:Fan-Fics